Oh Family Stories : Fallen Sirius
by OhChaerin06
Summary: Hanya sang waktu yang mampu membuat cahayamu redup, Sirius. 2nd series for Oh Family Stories! read and Review please v


**Oh Family Strories : Fallen Sirius **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Romance

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Baekhyun as Sehun's sister (marganya Oh dan dia jadi yeoja disini)

Kim Joonmyun (Suho)

Jessica Jung

Choi Siwon

Kwon Yuri

Warning : Typo bertebaran, **Genderswitch!** Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : HunHan (disini mereka bukan member EXO)

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon.

.

.

_Ia seperti bintang_

_Bersinar terang layaknya Sirius di kegelapan malam_

_Berjuta bakat dan impian diturunkan kepadanya_

_Menorehkan senyuman kepada siapapun_

_Cahayamu indah Sirius_

_Tak akan redup hingga sang waktu yang meredupkanmu_

_Keabadianmu dipuja Sirius_

_Namun keabadian itu sirna tatkala sang waktu merengkuhmu_

_Kau cantik Sirius_

_Kecantikanmu memudar ketika sang waktu menghampirimu_

_Ya, hanya sang waktulah yang mampu menaklukanmu_

_Sirius, dialah sang bintang yang kini turun dari peraduannya_

_Karena sang waktu telah memintanya_

_03.00 P.M, Sunday, 02 December 2012 – Oh Family House_

"Chaerin? Chaerin dimana kau?" Sehun berteriak memanggil nama putri pertamanya

"Dia ada di halaman belakang hunnie" sahut Luhan yang kebetulan melintas

"Halaman belakang sedang apa dia disana?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya

"Molla, kau lihat saja disana"

"Tak perlu, ada apa appa mencariku?" sahut Chaerin yang tiba tiba berada di depan pintu bersama Hyuna

"Kami habis berkebun hehe, aku mendapatkan bibit bunga baru dari Namjoo" ujar Hyuna. Baju mereka terlihat kotor

"Kupikir kalian kemana, Chae ayo latihan" ujar Sehun sambil memantulkan bola basket

"Aku capek appa, lain kali saja" jawab Chaerin

"Aish, sebentar lagi akan ada perlombaan kenapa kau santai sekali? Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu dan kita latihan. Appa sudah menghubungi Yuri noona agar meminjamkan lapangan basket sekolah untuk kita latihan"

"Tapi…. Ne" Chaerin segera bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian

"Bagus, itu baru anakku"

"Hunnie bukankah lebih baik latihannya besok saja?" ujar Luhan

"Hm? Dia sama sekali tak terlihat capek" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya

"Ne, tadi Chaerin hanya membantuku memindahkan bibit tanaman ke pot saja, lagipula Chae hanya bermain main makanya bajunya jadi kotor sepertiku" sahut Hyuna

Luhan menghela nafas, "Ah ya baiklah, terserahmu"

"Tenang saja sayang, tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan perlahan

**Luhan POV**

Sebenarnya tak masalah Sehun mengajak Chaerin latihan basket seperti biasanya, tapi entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku melihat wajah Chaerin agak pucat? Dan juga aku tidak sengaja menemukan saputangannya terdapat bercak darah. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah noda merah biasa namun baunya seperti tak asing lagi, ya bau darah

Aku mencoba berpikir positif, setiap hari kulihat Chaerin beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Sampai pada hari itu…

.

_**Flashback**_

"Aigoo anak umma kenapa basah begini?" aku segera menyuruh Jessica mengambilkan handuk untuk kedua putriku

"Mi-mian umma, tadi kami lupa membawa payung" ujar Hyuna gemetaran, sepertinya ia kedinginan

"Kenapa kalian tak menunggu hujan reda atau menelpon orang rumah? Lihat kalian nanti bisa sakit kalau hujan hujanan begini" seruku sambil mengusapkan handuk pada rambut mereka

"Chaerin dan aku tidak membawa ponsel dan kami juga merasa tidak enak pada Son ahjumma jika berkunjung terlalu lama, umma tau kan kami menjenguk Naeun yang sedang sakit. Bisa bisa kami mengganggu istirahatnya" cerocos Hyuna panjang lebar

"Ne ne umma mengerti, sekarang cepat ganti baju kalian" perintahku pada mereka

Jessica mengantar Chaerin dan Hyuna ke lantai atas

Tunggu…..

Aku kembali menatap Chaerin dan Hyuna yang menaiki tangga bersama Jessica

Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang….

Chaerin terlihat lebih pucat? Aku tahu kulitnya seperti Sehun, yang bisa dikatakan seputih marmer. Tapi ini terlihat beda, anak itu tidak pernah sepucat ini sebelumnya. Aku sangat mengerti mereka, Hyuna yang rentan terhadap penyakit saja tidak sepucat itu jika terkena hujan. Tapi kenapa Chaerin?

Aku segera menepis pikiran negatifku, mungkin hanya persaanku saja

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

Bukan hanya sekali duakali aku melihatnya seperti itu, saat Chaerin pulang sekolah aku pernah memergoki saputangannya basah oleh darah

"Tadi ada senior yang jatuh dari tangga. Kebetulan aku ada disana jadi aku aku menolongnya" jawabnya santai

Saat itu aku percaya begitu saja, tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan hal lain…

**Luhan POV end**

**.**

_04.00 P.M– Basketball area, SOPA_

"Yak bagus sekali! Kemampuanmu meningkat" Sehun tersenyum melihat Chaerin kembali berhasil memsukkan bola pada ring dengan tepat

"Aku lelah appa, istirahat sebentar ne" Chaerin melemparkan bola basketnya pada Sehun

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "10 menit, setelah itu kita latihan sebentar dan pulang"

Chaerin mengangguk, ia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa

"_Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini" _Chaerin terkejut saat melihat darah pada handuknya

"Uhm, appa aku ke toilet dulu" uajr Chaerin tanpa melepaskan handuknya sebatas hidung

"Hm, jangan lama lama"

Chaerin segera berlari menuju toilet tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari appanya

"_Ada apa dengan anak itu?" _gumam Sehun

_-SOPA's girl toilet-_

"_Sial sial, kumohon berhentilah" _darah terus saja mengalir dari hidung mancungnya

Chaerin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas

"_Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

_05.00 P.M– Basketball area, SOPA_

"Latihan hari ini cukup, kajja kita pulang" ujar Sehun sambil merapikan bajunya

Chaerin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sehun menuju mobilnya

**Sehun POV**

Anak itu ada yang berbeda, ada denganmu Chae?

Aku melirik Chaerin yang memejamkan matanya di belakang. Dia tampak lelah sekali padahal biasanya dia begitu bersemangat

Oh iya, kemana tadi handuk yang dibawa Chaerin? Apa tertinggal di toilet? Hm mungkin saja tapi entah kenapa perasaanku seperti ada yang mengganjal seolah olah ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Luhan yang tadi melarangku mengajak Chaerin berlatih? Aku akan menanyakannya pada istriku nanti

**Sehun POV end**

.

SKIP TIME

_10.00 P.M– Oh Family's house_

"Sudah malam, kalian cepat tidur. Umma tidak mau kalian besok bangun kesiangan dan terlambat masuk sekolah" seru Luhan sambil mematikan TV ruang keluarga

"Haaa umma tidak asik"

"Filmnya masih seru, nyalakan lagi jebal"

"Oh Chaerin, Oh Hyuna, kalian mau umma menyita ponsel atau Ipad kalian?"

Dan hanya sekali ancaman, Chaerin dan Hyuna langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka

"Kau terlalu keras pada mereka Lu" Sehun mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk di sofa

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mau mereka kesiangan besok" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah suaminya

Sehun menatap istrinya sejenak, "Hannie, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau merasa Chaerin sedikit berubah akhir akhir ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya seperti dia gampang sekali kelelahan, pucat tiba tiba dan di-"

"Aku juga berpikiran sepertimu" sahut Luhan, wajahnya cantiknya tampak muram

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya, kemarin saat pulang sekolah aku sering melihat Chaerin terkena bercak darah, entah itu di saputangan ataupun di seragamnya. Dia bilang itu bukan darahnya" Luhan menghela nafas

Sehun terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan, "Jangan jangan…."

Luhan menatap wajah suaminya bingung

"Maaf sayang aku tidak bermaksud berprasangka buruk tapi ini hanya kemungkinan…" Sehun menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak

"Kau ingat Baekhyun noona?"

"Baekkie? Dia sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu sehun, ada apa dengannya?" Luhan mengingat ingat Baekhyun

Oh Baekhyun, kakak perempuan Sehun sekaligus sahabat Luhan SMA yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu karena Leukemia stadium akhir yang dialaminya

"Jangan bilang kalau.." Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ciri cirinya persis seperti kakakku chagi, Baekhyun noona juga mudah lelah dan terkadang menjadi pucat secara tiba tiba, bahkan Baek noona sering mimisan"

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca kaca, "Tidak mungkin… kau jangan mengada ada Sehunnie, Chaerin anak yang sehat, tidak mungkin.."

"Aku juga berharap ini tidak terjadi Lulu, besok akan aku pastikan ke dok-"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! ANAKKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENDERITA PENYAKIT SEMACAM ITU!" tangis Luhan pecah seketika

Sehun segera memeluk Luhan, menenangkannya, "Ssstt… tenanglah sayang"

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin…" Luhan menangis di pelukan Sehun

Dan malam itu menjadi malam paling suram bagi keluarga Oh

.

_07.00 A.M, Monday, 03 December 2012 _

"Kami berangkat dulu" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan

"Ne, hati hati" Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun serta anak anaknya

"_Semoga dugaan Sehun salah, Chaerin tidak mungkin bernasip sama seperti Baekhyun" _gumam Luhan

.

_10.00 A.M - At SOPA, Seoul_

"Twin, kenapa kau terlihat pucat? Gwachanayo?" Hyuna menyentuh dahi Chaerin, memeriksanya

"Aku tidak apa apa, wajahku memang seperti ini kan" Chaerin tersenyum dan menepis tangan Hyuna

Saat ini kelas jam kosong, Han songsaenim guru Fisika tidak masuk karena ada urusan, jadilah dia meninggalkan tugas pada murid muridnya

"Chae ajari aku soal ini, aku tidak mengerti" Hyuna duduk disebelah Chaerin sambil memainkan pensilnya

"Begini saja tidak bisa, kau babo"

"Jangan mengejekku, matematika saja kau kalah pintar dariku" dengus Hyuna

Chaerin tertawa kecil, "Ya ya, baiklah jadi ini begini"

Chaerin menjelaskan sola yang tidak dimengerti Hyuna. Ia terlalu asik menuliskan rumus

Tes

Tes

"Twin? Kau…" Hyuna menatap bukunya

"Kenapa?"

"Hidungmu berdarah _lagi_" Hyuna menunjuk hidung Chaerin

"Mwo?" dengan cepat Chaerin melepas jas seragamnya dan menutupi hidungnya. Chaerin beranjak menuju toilet

Hyuna memandangi bukunya, _"Sudah 4 buku ku yang terkena darahnya, twin kau kenapa?"_

Kali ini Hyuna tidak menyobek kertas yang ternoda darah tersebut

.

_01.00 P.M - At SOPA, Seoul_

Sehun menunggu kedua putrinya diluar gerbang sekolah, ia sengaja ingin menjemput mereka karena ia memiliki alasan tersendiri

_Membawa Chaerin ke dokter eh?_

Sehun sesekali melirik jam tangannya, gelisah menunggu

"Appa? tumben kau yang menjemput" ucap Chaerin diikuti anggukan Hyuna

"Tidak apa, appa ingin kita semua check-up kesehatan rutin, cepat masuk, kita harus menjemput umma juga" ujar Sehun

.

-SKIP TIME- _Seoul Hospital_

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, wajah cantiknya tampak gelisah

"Sabar chagiya, sebentar lagi pasti hasilnya keluar" Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan pada bahunya

Saat ini mereka telah berada di Seoul hospital, Sehun menyuruh Chaerin dan Hyuna untuk pulang duluan dengan alasan hasil test kesehatannya akan sangat lama. Ia memang sengaja merahasikannya dulu dari Chaerin dan Hyuna

"Tuan Oh?" panggil seorang suster

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Anda diminta Kim uisa-nim ke ruangannya, mari saya antar" ujar suster tadi

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki Ruangan serba putih yang di dalamnya telah menunggu seorang dokter tampan. Kim Joonmyun atau Suho. Sehun telah mengenal Suho sejak lama karena Suho merupakan teman kuliah kakaknya dulu

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Sehun

Suho menatap Sehun dan Luhan serius, "Aku harap kalian tidak shock membacanya"

Suho menyerahkan selembar hasil test bertuliskan nama 'Oh Chaerin'

Luhan segera merebut kertas itu dan membacanya, matanya terbelalak seketika. Sehun juga turut membacanya

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" teriak Luhan

"Chagiya tenangla-"

"HASIL TEST INI SALAH! CHAERIN BAIK BAIK SAJA! HASIL INI TERTUKAR!" Luhan tak dapat membendung emosinya, air mata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya

"Maaf noona" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Suho

"Tidak mungkin…. Chaerinku… tidak…hikss" Luhan jatuh terduduk seketika

Sehun langsung mendekap erat istrinya, airmata juga membasahi wajah tampannya

"Katakan ini salah dokter, jebal…"

"Chaerin tidak mungkin memiliki penyakit seperti ini…"

"Ini hanya mimpi kan? Bangunkan aku Sehunnie.."

Luhan terus bergumam di dekapan Sehun membuat Sehun semakin mendekapnya erat. Hatinya terluka melihat keadaan Luhan yang tak henti hentinya menangis menyebut nama Chaerin, putri pertama mereka

…

…

…

_Oh Chaerin positif mengidap Leukemia stadium 3_

_._

_._

PRANG!

"Astaga Hyuna-ssi, anda baik baik saja? Aigoo kaki anda berdarah" Jessica segera membereskan pecahan kaca di sekitar kaki Hyuna dan mengambil kotak P3K

Hyuna menatap tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, rasa perih di kakinya bahkan tak ia hiraukan

"_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?" _Hyuna kembali menatap pigura yang kini telah pecah jatuh dan pecah sehingga kacanya mengenai kaki putihnya

Pigura di ruang keluarga yang berisi foto Chaerin yang tengah tersenyum sambil memegang piala kejuaraan basketnya

Tepat saat Jessica datang membawa kotak P3K, Sehun dan Luhan pulang

Luhan tampak kacau, matanya sembab, rambutnya acak acakan, tubuhnya bergetar di pelukan Sehun

"Um-umma?" Hyuna menatap kaget ummanya yang nampak sangat berantakan

"Umma gwachan-" BRUK!

Hyuna merasakan pundaknya basah oleh airmata

"Ke-kenapa? Appa? Umma?" Hyuna menatap Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Hyuna. Tatapan mata Sehun terlihat kosong

"Tuan? Nyonya? Ada apa ini?" Jessica juga tampak bingung melihat nyonya nya menangis memeluk Hyuna

"Chaerin…." Gumam Luhan sesegukan

"Chae? Ada apa dengannya umma?" Hyuna merasakan firasat buruk

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun tiba tiba

"Chaerin-ssi ada di kamarnya tuan, sepertinya-"

"Chaerin tidur di kamarnya, ada apa appa? kumohon jelaskan, kenapa kalian menangis? Ada apa dengan Chaerin?" Hyuna memotong kata kata Jessica dengan berbagai pertanyaannya

"Dia…." Sehun menghela nafas

"…"

"…"

"Mengidap Leukemia stadium 3"

"Ap-apa? Le-leukemia?" Hyuna menatap appanya tidak percaya sedangkan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. Luhan semakin terisak

"Ti-tida mung-"

Jessica menutup mulutnya, airmata mulai menetes di pipinya

"Chaerin-ssi, selama ini dia terlihat baik baik saja, ak-aku tidak menyangka.." ucap Jessica sambil terisak

"Suho hyung memperkirakan cepat atau lambat kanker tersebut akan naik menjadi stadium 4, stadium akhir.." ujar Sehun, airmata tak hentinya mengalir

"KAU BOHONG APPA!" Hyuna berteriak

"TWINKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU, UMMA, APPA DAN YANG LAINNYA!"

Luhan memeluk Hyuna erat yang kini tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai

"Umma, ini bohongkan? Chaerin baik baik saja kan?" Hyuna mengguncang bahu ummanya

Luhan terus memeluk Hyuna erat, menggelengkan kepalanya

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chaerin telah berdiri di balik pintu mendengarkan semua ucapan mereka

"_Leukemia...Stadium akhir.." _gumamnya, ia tersenyum pedih memandangi darah yang kembali menetes dari hidungnya

.

.

_1 month passed_

_08.00 A.M, Wednesday, _02_ January 2012 – Seoul Hospital _

"Annyeong" Suho memasuki kamar VVIP bertuliskan 'Oh Chaerin'

"Silahkan Joonmyun-ah" Luhan berdiri dari kursinya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Chae?" ujar Kim uisa-nim atau biasa dipanggil Suho memeriksa Chaerin seperti biasa

"Baik baik saja ahjussi, aku seperti bukan orang sakit" jawab Chaerin disertai senyuman khasnya

"Baguslah, kau memang tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit" Suho menampakkan _angelic_ smilenya sambil mengacak rambut Chaerin

"Apa umurku masih panjang ahjussi?" Chaerin menatap Suho polos

Suho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chaerin, "Tentu saja Chae, kau ada ada saja bertanya seperti itu"

_Bohong. Seorang dokter memang pembohong ulung_

"Syukurlah, aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal" ucap Chaerin

Hati Luhan bagaikan disayat beribu pisau mendengar pertanyaan polos putrinya

"A-aku keluar sebentar" Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan Chaerin

"_Tuhan… mengapa kau begitu kejam?"_ Luhan kembali membiarkan airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya

.

"Chaerin! Bagaimana kabarmu eh?"

"CHAE! Aku merindukanmu! Cepatlah sembuh"

"Kelas sepi tanpamu tau"

Chaerin tertawa mendengar suara rebut teman temannya, hari ini teman temannya datang menjenguk Chaerin

"Well, aku baik baik saja, bisa kalian lihat dan ahaha aku memang orang penting jadi banyak yang merindukanku" Chaerin memasang senyuman terbaiknya, membuktikan bahwa ia baik baik saja _untuk saat ini, momen ini_

Hyuna menjitak Chaerin, "Kau masih sempat sempatnya narsis, dasar twin jelek"

Chaerin mem-poutkan bibirnya, "Kenyataankan, kau babo"

Sedetik kemudian mereka kembali tertawa riang seolah tidak terjadi apa apa

.

_2 month passed_

_10.00 A.M, Sunday, _02_ February 2012 – Seoul Hospital _

"Appa bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sekolah?"

Sehun menengok ke arah Chaerin. Putrinya tampak kurus, kulitnya pucat, matanya tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu

_Chaerinku_

"Untuk apa sayang? Lihatlah kondisimu" Luhan mengelus kepala Chaerin pelan, matanya terlihat sendu saat menatap putri pertamanya

"Basket, aku ingin melihat pertandingan basket. Jebal, aku mohon" Chaerin merengek pada appa ummanya

"Tapi li-"

"Terakhir, aku mohon untuk terakhir kalinya umma, appa"

Sehun tak tahan melihat putrinya. _Terakhir kalinya…_

"Rapikan rambutmu, kita berangkat" Sehun menyambar kunci mobilnya, ia tersenyum kea rah Chaerin

"Benarkah? Gomawo appa" Chaerin tersenyum tipis

"Sehunnie!" Luhan membantah

"Tak apa chagiya, kau juga bersiap siaplah" Sehun keluar meninggalkan ruangan

_Setidaknya, aku ingin mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya…_

_._

**Chaerin POV**

Entahlah, aku merasa hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku ingin terakhir kalianya melihat team basketku bertanding… _Tanpaku_

Mereka tetap hebat meski tanpaku. Tak terasa peluit tanda pertandingan usai telah dibunyikan, teamku menang telak

Kulihat teman temanku, Eunji, Hayoung, dan lainnya menghampiriku. Memelukku erat

"Kau datang Chaerin-ah"

"Aku yakin kau pasti melihat kami"

"Piala ini untukmu juga!"

Aku tertawa pelan

"_Kalian hebat, tetaplah seperti ini. Aku senang melihatnya"_

Dan kurasakan pandanganku menjadi gelap setelahnya

_Terima kasih_

_._

_._

For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps.  
It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you  
A smile spreads across my face.  
It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy  
My heart is filled with love.  
The dreams that are still ringing in my ears  
To me, the happiness of those precious memories  
Will be warmer during hard times.  
When I'm tired you become my strength.  
Because you are always by my side

.

Bagiku impian itu seperti bunga

Tidak pernah teridur, selalu indah sebelum dimakan waktu

Impianku? Tentu saja masih banyak

Menjadi dokter? Membuat vila pribadi untuk umma? Atau menjadi artis?

Hidupku bagaikan diary

Memiliki kisah di setiap lembarnya

Hanya sang waktulah yang menentukan

Lembaran itu telah usai

Hingga saat Tuhan mengambilku

.

.

_Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Selamat tinggal_

_**End**_

**-Author Note-**

Series 2 finished ^^v

Bagimana bagaimana? Hancur? Jelek? Abal? Gagal banget?

Reader : Iya -_-

Author : #jelbb# uhuk.. nancep banget

Abaikan yang diatas -_-v

Well, series ke-2 Oh Family stories ini hasil pemikiranku saat UAS kemarin. Di pelajaran biology kebetulan lagi bahas leukemia jadi kepikiran buat FF tema angst kayak gini hehehe

Oh iya, bagi yang baca aku sarankan dengerin music mellow contohnya, Kyuhyun – Hope is Dream That Doesn't Sleep, T-ara – We Were In Love, CoEd – I Love You Thousand Times ^^ biar lebih ngena gitu #eaaa XD

Dan jeongmal kamsahamnida yang sudah mendukung Oh family ini #deep bow

Special thanks to yang sudah mereview Oh family series 1 flower and stalker ^^v

**Gtop4ever, Phindi little Panda**** , ****We Are EXO's Wife**** , ****Lathifa, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, ****Julie Namikaze****, rinie hun**** , ****yurichu, IstrinyaSehun**** , ****chen clouds, ****ferina refina****, Zanitha Iviera**** , ****Jenn2797**

KAMSAHAMNIDA! SARANGHAE! ^^v /tebar petasan(?)/

Read and review please ;) #wink


End file.
